Developments in time shifting recording and playback technology such as the digital video recorder (DVR), have greatly reduced the complexity of recording shows for later viewing when compared to use of the VCR to record a television program onto a video cassette. Thanks to network connectivity to such things such as system clocks at the service provider, there is a good chance that we are past the days of an entertainment system component constantly flashing high noon “12:00” indefinitely.
While it is possible that we are beyond the aforementioned high noon situation, that is not to say that system clock times are always in sync. For example, if there is a disagreement between the system clock time of a service provider and the system clock of a content provider, part of a recorded show could be cut off. Thus, shortcomings still exist with current systems and there are heretofore unaddressed needs with previous solutions.